Meet Me in Your Dreams
by ekp95m
Summary: A perfect summer day spent in the mountains reminds Alice and Jasper of how much they mean to each other. When a newborn bursts in and tragedy strikes, that day turns into the darkest day they will ever face.


**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Wait For Me in Your Dreams

Tearing through the forest, Jasper and Alice raced the wind in the sweltering summer sun. They ran at a pace that no human could ever be able to match, never missing a step. Cool air blew in their faces and threw their clothes against their marble bodies. Their skin glistened in the brimming sunlight that burst through the clouds and littered the forest floor. The mountains rose high into the never-ending sky, daring the clouds to fly higher. A picturesque summer afternoon that held endless possibilities for the two. Birds leapt cheerfully from branch to branch, singing a sweet tune as the trees danced along.

With a grin, Alice sped forward, passing her husband with ease. Jasper chuckled lightly at her silly antics, but followed her lead. He chased her into a nearby meadow, breaking from the trees; they dashed into the open field.

Jasper bounded effortlessly into the air. Grabbing her by the hips, the two tumbled to the ground playfully, his body breaking her fall. She giggled and embraced him. Her yellow dress was riddled with grass stains, her shoes had been lost some where along the way, and her coffee colored hair stuck out at odd angles. But to him, she was utterly stunning.

Planting a kiss on her forehead, Jasper pulled her to her feet.

"Jazz," she gasped. "Look at the flowers! Oh, how lovely!"

"Alice, my dear, I don't see anything more exquisite than you in this field."

Alice flashed him the smile that he loved so much and buried her face in his shirt.

It was true, though. Flowers surrounded the couple. Hues of purple, red, yellow, and pink dotted that meadow, the sunlight glinting from the sky and seeming to make the field glow.

"I love you, Alice." He whispered softly into her hairline. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he twirled his wife around so her dress spilled out around her and her golden eyes shone with laughter.

"I love you, too, Jazz."

All of a sudden, a snarl ripped from beyond the trees. Jasper twisted around quickly, keeping Alice behind him, and his face scrunched into a defensive sneer. He knew that noise. For him, it was a sound that would never be forgotten. A blonde girl with violent red eyes burst from the trees. Blood was dripping from her chin and what little clothing she wore hung off her body in tatters.

A newborn.

The blonde was hunched over in a low crouch, preparing to pounce. A cry tearing from her throat, the newborn sprung forward, going in for the kill. Jasper acted quickly. Crashing into one another, the two vampires tore furiously at each other. His teeth sunk into her shoulder and he tore at her flesh angrily. Expertly evading the blood stained teeth of the blonde girl, Jasper turned to his wife.

"Run, Alice!" He commanded.

Momentarily distracted, Jasper left himself open to attack. Her mouth clamped onto his arm and the venom invaded his body. Grimacing at the bite, he tore her from his arm and looked frantically at Alice, his eyes begging her to leave.

Alice was torn. She couldn't leave Jasper. What if things went wrong and Jasper couldn't handle this on his own? But he had also told her to leave. No. She refused to abandon him. She would stay and help him win.

Throwing herself at the newborn, Alice ripped the girl's arm from her shoulder. Crimson gushed from the wound, but the girl would not relent. The red eyed vampire snapped at Alice viciously. Then, Jasper moved in on the newborn from behind. Alice moved out of his way instantly and his fists pummeled the girl's face.

Shrieking in agony, the blonde newborn lurched forward, tearing off a piece of Jasper's. He stumbled back and, before Alice could move, the newborn hopped on Jasper's back and her teeth dug into his exposed neck. Blood gushed from his wounds and Jasper shouted in anguish.

Alice took hold of the newborn and began wrenching her limbs from their sockets. She tossed the maimed body to the side and rushed to her husband.

Jasper couldn't see. The blood had seeped into his eyes, blinding him. Groaning in unparalleled misery, he heard Alice calling his name. She sounded so distant. Her unmistakable voice shouted his name over and over again. It hurt so much, but he didn't wan to leave her. He remembered all the days they had spent together perfectly and cherished every moment she was by his side. Alice was the reason he lived and he loved her more than she would ever understand.

"Alice," he pleaded. "Please listen. Don't forget me. This isn't the end. I promise you that we will meet again. I love you, Alice. I'll meet you in your dreams."

His mind slowly darkened to black and he faded away.

"I love you, Jazz. I'll never forget you, I promise."

His blood stained her dress as she cradled his lifeless body in her arms. The birds fell silent and the sun had vanished behind the clouds.

She would always love him and she would await the day that they would be united again. She knew they would. Jasper had made that promise to her.

"Goodnight, Jasper."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
